<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by sammysouffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786575">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle'>sammysouffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, Out of Character George Kiss, Out of Character Victor, References to Drugs, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James finds out George Kiss isn't as straight-laced as he looks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Kiss &amp; James Nightingale, George Kiss &amp; Victor Brothers, James Nightingale &amp; Victor Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>P.S. I haven't watched Hollyoaks in two weeks so I don't really know what Victor is like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is not like James was following the PC or something. He just happened upon the scene by mistake... and got curious. You cannot fault him for that. But what he found out chilled him to the core. </p>
<p>___</p>
<p>James cannot get away fast enough. He<em> needs </em> to warn John Paul about his new partner. Does the knowledge that the straight-laced officer is not straight-laced after all make him a little giddy? Maybe. But it scares him more. He could hurt John Paul or anyone else for that matter. </p>
<p>Before James can reach The Dog, someone is yanking at him from behind and the next thing he knows is he’s being slammed onto the wall in the archway. James stumbles back and suddenly finds himself slammed against the archway with something hard like a baton pressed right against his throat. His heart jumps when he finally makes out the face in the dark. </p>
<p>“George?”</p>
<p>The officer laughs humorlessly and presses his baton even further against James’ throat almost making him choke. “You really thought we wouldn’t see you? You were meant to see that, James. All of it.” </p>
<p>James’ lips quivers and no words come out of his mouth. “W- wh- what is that supposed to mean?” </p>
<p>“You were meant to see me with Victor. Listen to everything we said. It was a trap. For you. And just as we suspected, you fell right into it. It’s always fun outsmarting a man with so much overconfidence. So let me guess, you were about to run off to John Paul, tell him that his <em> boyfriend </em> works for a drug lord, and have him thank you for being his Knightingale in shining armour and fall right into your arms. You’re dafter than you look.” </p>
<p>James grits his teeth and pushes the man away with all his might, “Shut up!” He growls but then lets out a loud oompf when he is slammed back against the wall once again with the officer’s body this time. </p>
<p>“Is that all you’ve got? James Nightingale. The great lawyer I have heard so much about?” James can just hear the sarcasm oozing out of his voice and he turns his head to the side to avoid looking at his pearl white, shark-like teeth in the dark. </p>
<p>“Maybe I just do not consider it a priority to waste my words on someone as unworthy as you,” James tries pushing him again but to no avail. </p>
<p>James sees a brief look pass through George’s face that sends chills down his spine. “You know what?” The officer says instead of doing anything. “I’ll let you have that one. Now come on. Follow me.” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“You can either do this the easy way or the hard way,” PC Kiss waves his baton right in front of James’ face as a threat. </p>
<p>“What do you want from me?” James gulps and starts following him in the dark. This is a horrible idea. The man could be leading him to his death. </p>
<p>They stop in another dark part of the village that is always eerily quiet at this time of night. “A drug lord, a corrupt police officer... the only thing we’re missing is a smartass lawyer who can get us out of trouble when we need him. That’s where you come in.” </p>
<p>It’s James’ turn to laugh without humor this time. “What? You- you want me to work for <em> you </em>? You have lost the plot, Officer Dibble.” </p>
<p>The dark look passes over George Kiss’s face once again. “Keep insulting me and see what happens.” </p>
<p>“Nothing. Nothing will happen,” James decides not to let the officer scare him this time. “You may have pumped yourself up with steroids but on the inside, you are weak, pathetic, and insecure. That is why you need a drug lord like Victor to prop you up.” </p>
<p>Even in the dark, James can see the anger rise through the officer. He raises his baton and moves towards James, “You arsehol-“ </p>
<p>James yelps and moves back blocking his face before George can hit him over the face. </p>
<p>“George. We need him- You can kill him when he has outlived his usefulness,” James hears an unfamiliar voice and looks up to find Victor standing behind George holding back by his arm. “And Mr. Nightingale, I wouldn’t provoke George if I were you. There is an ugly side under that princely face.” </p>
<p>James straightens himself up and clears his throat. “You two more delusional than you look. I have proof against you and I am not afraid to use it. Killing me will not help either because the proof is somewhere where you will never reach them. You see, I have learned my lesson when dealing with the likes of you.” </p>
<p>“Alright,” Victor scoffs, clearly not affected by what James said. “We won’t kill you then. We’ll kill Juliet instead. I mean I would hate to lose my best dealer but I can always find a replacement.” </p>
<p>James’ heart skips. He forgets to breathe for a second. “What?” </p>
<p>“Oh you didn’t know, did you? What your ward has been up to?” Victor says mockingly. </p>
<p>“He’s been chasing after my boyfriend. Of course, he hasn’t noticed anything.” </p>
<p>“Right. The same boyfriend you are only dating to keep an eye on the kids dealing for us, like Juliet Nightingale?” </p>
<p>James has a strong urge to slap the self-satisfied look off Victor’s face but he holds himself back. It would not do him any good to mess with a drug dealer, especially not one holding all the cards right now. </p>
<p>“Exactly. Do you know how easy it would be for me to stab Juliet or better yet, put her behind bars and make sure she stays there forever?” </p>
<p>“You are lying.” James refuses to believe that Juliet would do something like that. She always said she hated drugs because of what it did to her mother. She could not be involved in something like this- she just couldn’t. </p>
<p>“Oh are we? You want to show it to him, PC Kiss. You couldn’t have chosen a better surname, could you, George? That name still makes me cringe.” </p>
<p>“Oh bugger off,” George huffs and gets closer to James which makes him instinctively take a step back which only makes George smile in satisfaction, “And here-“ he says showing his phone to James. James could not believe his eyes. It was Juliet alright, handing someone what clearly looked like drugs. “...and here- another one of Juliet more subtly handing over the drugs outside The Loft- this one is more of a close-up.” That photo was of Juliet handing Victor a bag. “That’s enough evidence to arrest her. How long would a kid like her survive prison do you think in adult prison?” </p>
<p>“Not long, unfortunately,” Victor clicks his tongue. </p>
<p>Juliet was 17. She would not be sent to juvenile prison and these two are right, she wouldn’t survive adult women’s prison. “Okay, okay, you have proven your point. What do you want?” James asks, finally giving in. </p>
<p>“Your first mission... should you choose- no- you don’t have a choice here, unfortunately-,” Victor says sarcastically, “...so your first mission that you have no choice but to accept is that you will stall Jordan’s case and make sure he stays in jail.” </p>
<p>“Why?” James asks. </p>
<p>“You know the number one rule of this business, Mr. Nightingale. Never ask questions. I mean, this isn’t anything new to you. The men you have represented in the past… We’re saints compared to them.” </p>
<p>James isn’t sure how Victor knows that but he supposes all of these drug lords, gangsters know each other and the fact that James has represented bad actors in the past is not exactly a secret.  </p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll do as you say! Just- just don’t hurt Juliet or anyone else from my family.” James does not beg but this time he has to. He could not lose his family. </p>
<p>“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Victor says in a mock tone. “So do we have a deal?” </p>
<p>James sighs. It’s not like he has any other choice, “Yes- yes- we have a deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>